


Wanna Bet?

by AvengingRedMoon (Nordic_Katz)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bets are made, First Kiss, Legolas' canon suggestive fondling of his bow, M/M, Reference to Mahal's man-parts, Surprise Kissing, Those are literally the only reasons this is rated T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_Katz/pseuds/AvengingRedMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli shouldn't have doubted Legolas' shooting ability. But what will the elf take as his prize for winning the bet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic I have ever published. And it's so short ^^'. Originally written for a tumblr prompt here: http://avengingredmoon.tumblr.com/post/127772777951/legolasgimli-8

Gimli looked up at the single acorn hanging from one of the higher branches. How the elf had managed to see it in the first place was beyond him. Damn elves and their strange eye-sight. “There’s no way in Mordor you’re going to hit that,” he grumbled confidently.

Legolas ran a gentle hand up the length of his bow (Mahal’s beard, why did he always have to do it like that?) with a competitive look in his eye. “Shall we make a bet on it?”

Oh the elf knew him too well.

The red-head crossed his arms over his chest. “What’re we putting on the table?” Neither of them had much on them.

“Winner gets whatever he wishes. One thing, and he can wait to chose his prize,” Legolas offered.

Gimli thought about it. “How long can I wait?” He saw Legolas’ eyes narrow slightly as he caught the dwarf’s phrasing.

“The winner can wait a fortnight before he has to make his decision.”

Seemed fair.

Gimli held out a hand. “You have yourself a bet, Elf.”

Legolas shook it before drawing an arrow from his quiver. He drew back and took aim, shooting Gimli a quick look that very clearly said the dwarf was not allowed to cheat by making him screw up his shot. Gimli gestured at him to just get on with it. Half a second later the arrow was gone.

And so was the acorn.

Mahal’s stones.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The fortnight was almost up and still Legolas hadn’t claimed his prize. And he’d had more than enough opportunities to.

The orc they’d teamed up to kill? He’d given the count to Gimli. Taking watch at night? He’d taken a longer shift so Gimli could get a little more sleep before his. The berries Aragorn brought back to camp and divided? He let Gimli keep his own, even though the dwarf knew he had a liking for them.

It just didn’t make sense! What was he waiting for?

“Alright elf, time’s up. You’ve had your fortnight,” Gimli said as he approached him that night while Legolas was on his watch.

The blond smiled from where he was leaning against a tree. “Yes, I know.”

Gimli frowned. “And? What is it? What are you taking as your winnings?”

“Close your eyes.”

The dwarf raised an eyebrow. “If you’re going to hit me, don’t be a coward about it.”

“Just close your eyes.”

Gimli rolled them before doing as he was told. Seconds, maybe even minutes passed in silence as he waited, expecting a punch.

He certainly wasn’t expecting the soft, warm lips pressed against his own.

He opened his eyes again when the lips left his, and sure enough Legolas was leaning back against the tree, still smiling.

Gimli looked away shyly, grumbling as he always did when he blushed. “You didn’t need to wait a fortnight just for that,” he said hurriedly before walking away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He gripped his axe tightly, impatiently watching the army of orcs coming their way. Aragorn drew his sword to the dwarf’s left, Legolas his bow to his right.

“I’m going to get the most kills this time, Son of Gloin,” the elf challenged.

Gimli smirked.

“Wanna bet?”


End file.
